Episode III - Revenge of the Revanchists
Opening Crawl MANDALORIAN WARS EPISODE III REVENGE OF THE REVANCHISTS "War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Mandalore. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere. Among the Republic, the Jedi Revanchists increase their importance within the army. A large contingent of the army and navy are under command of the two most brilliant and audacious Jedi Generals, Revan and Malak. In the remote Outer Rim, a selective group is sent on a critical mission. As the invading forces hold their blockade to the conquered planet, two ships come out from hyperspace…" 39 - 003 Ano 39 - Dia 003 Duas naves entram no espaço Mandalorian. A Republic cruiser é fortemente almejada, liberando seus pods e criando a distração necessária para que a Small Tranport use seu sistema de cloaking e quebre o bloqueio sobre o planeta. A Cruiser carrega apenas dois Jedi e um droid, que seguem em lifepods para a atmosfera, seguidos pelos Jedi Lieutenants à bordo da nave com cloacking. Os dois pods e a nave pousam em uma plataforma na Lower City. Após uma rápida conversa sobre o reencontro, um míssel vai de do encontro da nave-protótipo. O squad Mandalorian que emboscara os contatos que esperavam os Jedi estavam prontos para abatê-los. Após um confronto, encontram um Duros muito ferido, mas que se oferece para ajudá-los... Depois de um breve descanso, continuam avançando pelas ruas suspensas da Lower City. Alguns encontros inoportunos com as forças de ocupação atrasam um pouco o grupo, mas nada que não consigam resolver. Deparam-se com um intenso conflito no edifício para onde seguiam, a seguir, páram alguns poucos minutos para recuperar o fôlego e estabilizar os feridos... Enquanto fazem uma passagem para o edifício, outro Squad de Mandalorians aproxima-se em patrulha. Novamente o lightsaber salta contra os soldados, atacando-os com extrema violência. Após entrar no prédio, os lightsabers exterminam mais Mandalorians. O droid os chama, entram no appartment. A porta é fechada... Dentro do pequeno apartamento, entram no duto de ventilação. T3-R2 tem dificuldade em passar pela abertura reduzida e Uriah, em respeito à arquitetura do local, decide com seu lightsaber dividir o droid em partes para que ele possa passar. Seguem pelo duto, chegando até a procurada base da resistência. No local, corpos e marcas de um conflito recente. Dentre os corpos, um antigo companheiro à beira da morte. Os mandos ainda estão no lugar, e novamente os sabres fundem Mandalorian Iron. Descem ao nível inferor do galpão, onde finalmente podem recompor-se da inserção e planejar seus próximos movimentos... Passam algumas horas no nível inferior do galpão. Após o breve descanço, estão em melhores condições físicas e precisam planejar seu próximo movimento... Emboscam um Mandalorian Sergeant. Colocam armors Mandalorians e seguem pela Lower City até um elevador. Passam sem problemas pelos soldados na Upper City, seguindo para um passeio pela superfície de Taris. Ao verem uma garota prestes a ser abusada por Mandalorians, os Jedi interferem, arriscando sua identidade e o sucesso das missões para ajudá-la. Seguem para um dos apartamentos da Upper City, onde encontram duas twi´leks temerosas aos invasores. Retomam o passeio pela Upper City. Admirados pelo belo airspeeder, resolvem roubá-lo de um grupo de Mandalorians, continuando o passeio pelos céus de Taris. Após algumas horas, são abordados bom uma patrulha e iludidos em uma emboscada. Persistem no confronto, recusando a se render. Os Mandalorians persistem. Um a um os Jedi percem... 39 - 00? Ano 39 - Data desconhecida Levados para uma facility desconhecida, os Jedi conseguem libertar-se em um movimento desesperado. Escondendo-se de tropas inimigas, deparam-se com uma grotesca criação Mandalorian... Avançam lentamente pela facility, encontrando outra vítima dos Mandalorians. Incapazes de liberá-lo, prosseguem, encontrando alguma resistência... Hatle e Keln dão uma rápida busca pelo lugar, logo um alarme começa a soar. Os dois retornam a onde Ki-Moon está e, usando um rifle Mandalorian, Hatle atira contra o tanque que prende o Kel´Dor... Avançam lentamente pela prisão Mandalorian lentamente. Recuperam parte de seus pertences e voltam a se mover. 39 - 00? Ano 39 - Data desconhecida Dividem-se para escapar seguindo pelo complexo até atingir o nível superior. Têm uma breve visão de Todesengel, um obscuro Mandalorian, removendo uma Calamari. Vêm também Forim sendo trazido como prisioneiro. Guiados pela Força, finalmente recuperaram os Lightsabers. Caindo no meio de uma transferência de prisioneiro, os Commanders resolvem ajudar o Jedi capturado, libertando Arkin, o Togruta. Após o violento combate voltam aos dutos, continuando a mover-se para sudoeste, onde têm uma breve visão do exterior... Chegam ao hangar do complexo. Após alarmar os Mandalorians, fogem em speeders para salvar suas vidas. Os Mandalorians vão logo atrás. A perseguição é rápida, e termina com os perseguidores batendo contra os enormes prédios de Taris. Isso é o que pensavam os Jedi. Até que o Basilisk se revelou... 39 - 007 Ano 39 - Dia 007 A perseguição prossegue pelo distrito industrial. Após várias manobras arriscadas, os Jedi se vêm livres dos Mandalorians, seguindo para a Lower City. Numa região desabitada e repleta de marcas da destruição encontram agumas horas de descanso, recuperando-se para volta a agir... 39 - 008 Ano 39 - Dia 008 Voltam a voar pela Lower City, porém são interrompidos quando seus Basilisks são desligados, caindo direto em uma emboscada Mandalorian. Felizmente a Resistência de Taris interceptou os planos dos Mandalorians, agindo para ajudar os Jedi. Retornam ao primeiro hideout, localizando T3-R2. Após localizar Astebas e D.O.C.8, seguem com Gadon e Misson para a base da resistência, onde discutem seus próximos movimentos. Obtém as coordenadas do Jamming Device na antiga base militar da República com Zax, um Hutt local. A Resistência prepara-se para mudar sua base de lugar, além de prometer recursos para os Jedi. Partem com a resistência para a nova base próxima à antiga Jedi Tower. Encontram defensores dos Mandalorians no local, mas este não representam nenhum perigo para os Jedi. Agregando um novo componente ao grupo, preparam-se para partir em nova missão. 39 - 009 Ano 39 - Dia 009 Retornam ao complexo onde foram aprisionados. Na sua chegada, vêm um Mandalorian saltar de um transporte, pousando no meio de um Platoon em marcha. O Mandalorian em trajes rubras ataca violentamente o Platoon com seus sabres, dizimando-o em poucos segundos com seus golpes. Após o movimento agressivo, o Jedi utiliza explosivos para destruir a ponte de acesso ao compexo, se apresentando aos outros como Commander Aglargad. A explosão chama a atenção dos Mandalorians e o grupo novamente se divide. Aglargad e Arkin seguem para a Lower City, entrando no edifício e descendo até sua base. Lá sabotam as máquinas responsáveis pelo bombeamento de água para os níveis superior do edifício. Numa corrida contra o tempo, conseguem fugir da água que inunda a sala de máquinas, retornando à Lower City... Uriah encontra Aglargad e Arkin. Partindo com o último, o Kel Dor retorna à Upper City. Os dois vão de encontro a um grupo de Mandalorians que examina o recente ocorrido, iniciando um brutal combate aéreo. Após destruir onze Basilisks, os Jedi fogem do complexo que pretendiam invadir. Ao ver uma brigada de Basilisk Droids sobrevoando a região, os Jedi se escondem em um dos prédios, escalando até o topo após a passagem dos Mandalorians... O grupo se reúne em um dos prédios abandonados, planejando sua entrada no edifício. Em um movimento ousado, abrem uma passagem pelos dutos de ventilação do complexo, onde avistam Keln e Seth. Mudando repentinamente os planos, os Jedi abortam a missão, partindo para a Lower City perseguidos por dezenas de Mandalorians. Após despistar seus perseguidores, páram por alguns momentos para se reestabelecer... Vão à origram do sinal de jamming, observando e analizando o prédio. Após a investigação retornam à base da resistência em frente à antiga Jedi Tower, agora em ruínas. A resistência prontamente se propõe a lutar. O sistema começa a se mover... 39 - 010 Ano 39 - Dia 010 Os três commanders partem para a fonte do sinal de jamming, levando com eles 70 kg de Permacrate Detonator. Ao chegar no depósito de armas próximo ao prédio-alvo, Shantor inicia um ataque com um speeder enquanto Uriah e Aglargad tentam atingir desapercebidos o depósito. A ação é relativamente bem sucedida, e os Commanders chegam à entrada do depósito, deparando-se com uma figura pouco agradável... Aproveitando-se da confusão e do caos instaurados pelo ataque, os Jedi investem contra Todesengel e seus subordinados, travando uma dura batalha na rua suspensa de Taris. Os Mandalorians sofrem muitas perdas, incluindo seu lendário comandante, qué é arremessado para as profundezas do planeta. Exaustos, os heróis ainda se esforçam para plantar explosivos no prédio e prepará-lo para a vinda dos Basilisks. Quando esses chegam, a área se torna um clarão na superfície... Os Jedi sobrevivem à explosão com apenas poucas queimaduras e as roupas chamuscadas. Sem speeders, têm de improvisar, comprando um veículo de um desconhecido que passa pela área. Retornam à base da resistência com o novo speeder, onde Shantor descobre sobre Davik Kang, quem pode conseguir os blueprints que deseja. Enquanto os outros descansam, Shantor e Aglargad treinam e se preparam para ir procurar Zax, o Hutt pode conseguir um contato com Davik. Shantor, Aglargad e Seth vão até Zax, conseguindo um contato com Ajuur, um Hutt da Upper City. Ajuur os recebe. Na negociação, os Jedi conseguem marcar um encontro com Davik Kang, quem poderá fornecer os blueprints desejados. Um transporte os espera para levá-los ao Davik Estate. Enquanto os outros negociavam a desejada informação, Uriah meditava. Em sua união com a Força, o Jedi teve visões sobre o passado e presente de Todesengel, líder das forças Mandalorian em Taris. Vão ao encontro de Davik, com quem negociam por um longo tempo. Após a complexa negociação, obtém alguns blueprints, programas para acessar a rede de jamming dos Mandalorians e o contato de Korlag Movak, líder da Exchange em Taris. Retornam à base da resistência. Conversam com os líderes da resistência, preparando seu plano para tomar o prédio onde está instalado o jamming device que bloqueia as comunicações no planeta. Após o planejamento da ação, os líderes vão preparar seus homens e os Jedi preparam-se para se mover... 39 - 011 Ano 39 - Dia 011 Aglargad e Uriah seguem para a fonte do jamming. A região parece deserta, ao contrário do resto da cidade, onde as patrulhas foram quadruplicadas. Adentrando-se no prédio descobrem que este não estava tão deserto quanto pensvam. Enfrentam vários Mandalorians que operavam o edifício. Após a luta o sistema exibe o alerta nos monitores: o setor será detonado em 17 minutos! Avançam rapidamente pela instalação, seguindo para o nível superior. Lá encontram alguns oficiais operando os sistemas centrais do prédio. Após eliminarem os Mandalorians, desativam a sequencia de detonação e retornam até o speeder sem conseguir acessar a rede mandalorian. Retornando à sala de controle, conseguem acessar o sistema Mandalorian utilizando o programa de hijack fornecido por Davik Kang. Descobrem que o prédio onde estão já foi a central do jamming e atualmente é uma das 100 estações repetidoras distribuídas pelo planeta. Obtém também um mapa geográfico da rede de jamming com a localização das estações repetidoras e da estação central, conseguindo assim o que lhes faltava. Observam ainda vários menus, encontrando diversas informações relevantes. Uriah e Shantor partem para a base da resistência, Aglargad fica no edifício, separando armamentos para os Tarisians. Os dois Commanders mobilizam os Hidden Beks, que partem com eles para se armar e ir à batalha. Juntos retornam à Estação Repetidora 083, pegam os armamentos e mergulham para a Undercity com destino ao outro lado do planeta... 39 - 014 Ano 39 - Dia 014 A resistência ataca! Com um movimento coordenado, os Jedi e a resistência atacam a central de Jamming, também centro de comando das Forças Mandalorian no planeta. Os Jedi avançam para o interior do prédio, enfrentando a resistência Mandalorian e atingindo a sala de controle central do Jamming. Após enfrentar o Supreme Commander do sistema e seus subordinados, tomam o controle do jamming, revertendo-o contra os Mandalorians e contactando a República para o ataque... Epílogo Em poucos minutos retornam ao andar inferior tiros... Mandalorians se concentram no prédio para manter terreno, Mais vêm de todas as partes do planeta para retormar seu centro de operações Enquanto os Beks mantém o perímetro do prédio, os Jedi enviados a Taris tomam o interior do edifício, estabelecendo uma base a ser defendida A notícia da batalha logo se difunde pelo planeta. Com as comunicações reestabelecidas e os Mandalorians sem comando, focos de rebelião começam a surgir em toda a Ecumenópolis. Em poucas horas se estabelecem no edifício, defendendo-o firmemente. Apesar da determinação dos Jedi e da Resistência, os Mandalorians são muito numerosos e hostís. Ao final do dia um cerco de armaduras se forma ao redor do edifício. A batalha começa a se alastrar para um conflito em larga escala. Ao início do segundo dia, as primeiras Hammerheads deixam o hyperspace no sistema. Com o denso bloqueio Mandalorian a Taris, os esforços da República se concentram no espaço. Em toda a parte o conflito é intenso. Após muitas horas de batalha e centenas de Aurek fighters em órbita, as primeiras naves da República atingem a atmosfera de Taris. Os Mandalorians também avançam, divididos em muitas frentes, logo um novo comando começa a se organizar. Em alguns pontos do planeta, as primeiras naves trazendo tropas começam a pousar. Na fonte de jamming, as baixas são muitas, nos dois lados. Após ter perdido mais da metade de seus mebros, os membros da resistência têm pouca esperança em ver o dia de amanhã. Até que as primeiras Troop Carriers se aproximam da região. As novas unidades da República começam a ser liberadas, os Mandalorians são surpreendidos. Quando os Mandalorians atingem seu antigo centro de comando, são brutalmente interrompidos. De uma das naves um vulto despenca, pousando entre centenas de soldados. Num instante o chão treme, os Mandalorians são desfigurados e arremessados pelos ares pelo pode da Força. Em saltos enormes e golpes ferozes, os Jedi se movem pelo campo de batalha eliminando a oposição em instantes. Em saltos enormes e golpes ferozes, os Jedi se movem pelo campo de batalha eliminando a oposição em instantes. Correndo e voando por entre as Forças inimigas, o misterioso vulto vai em direção ao edifício tomado. Liberando o caminho com a Força, salta até os últimos resistentes. ShantorIgomun: Hey there, boss Revan abaixa a cabeça num breve cumprimento Revan: Well done! UriahZekk: ::reverencia: Revan: Join the army, this planet will be ours again! Revan: For the Force is Strong with us. Revan: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEEE! ShantorIgomun: I´ve been saying that to the rebeles for a few days.... End Credits Category:Campaigns Category:Mandalorian Wars Category:Resumos